Sentimiento Internos
by estefani1509
Summary: Festival de Teatro en la Universidad T y misaki esta muy ocupado para prestarle atención a su novio¿Que es lo que siente misaki por usagui?conforme los preparativos se inicien sus sentimientos se harán mas claros Y posiblemente el actué en el festival!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es la primera vez que comparto lo que escribo, espero que les guste pero siéntanse libre a criticar, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero me gustan sus historias, disfrútenla y comenten si deseen gracias….**

**Rate : MA**

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen , el manga es propiedad de nakamura shungiku , es una historia fiction yaoi... si no les gusta el yaoi no lo lean , gracias. pero a los que si les gusta, siéntase libre a darme ideas , gracias.**

**Una cosa mas, a lo largo de la historia se entrelaza con , Junjou terrorista y posiblemente con Junjou egoista , asi que ya saben la historia es un poco larga , les doy un pequeño previo ; "les digo que misaki y shinubo se hacen amigos y eso no ven con buenos ojos sus respectivos novios ".**

**SENTIMIENTOS INTERNOS -I- Misaki X Usagui**

Misaki se encontraba en la universidad, por fin los exámenes finales habían terminado. Y ahora todo parecía que el peso de sus hombros se habían desvanecido.

Como era costumbre de la Universidad T , habría una celebración seguida de una semana de descanso , pero esta vez la universidad, pensaba en hacer un Festival de Teatro en honor a los reconocimientos por los premios ganados en : Investigación, Obras Literarias , que había recibido su País.

La Universidad también había recibido Premios por Investigación y entre uno de ellos se encontraba el del profesor Miyagi y su colaborador kamijo Hiroki.

La universidad deseaba invitar a los escritores más reconocidos como una manera de incentivar a los alumnos por eso los detalles del Festival serian comunicado a los alumnos al día siguiente.

La Universidad hizo un comunicado :** Todos los alumnos , deberán asistir las 9 de la mañana en el Auditorio de Teatro de manera urgente** ._ ¿ De que podrá tratase se preguntaba así mismo ? _. esperando que no sea nada malo.

Como de costumbre misaki no le tomo importancia y se fue a la cafetería con su sempai.

-Me pregunto, qué será lo que nos dirán mañana, parece ser importante,_¿sabes algo sempai?_

-no lo sé, también estoy sorprendido , cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal le fue a usagi con lo de su premio?.

- _ahh… eso,_y ¿cómo te enteraste del premio? sempai

- lo vi en las noticias, en espectáculos.

- _ah… aya,_bueno todo salió bien hicieron una cena de celebración.

- ah... Ya veo seguro saldrá en las noticias.

_-__si seguro, creo_que ya, tenemos que entrar sempai.

Sempai abrazo a misaki y caminaron hacia su salón.

- si vamos -

Terminaron las clases y misaki se dirigía hacia la salida, pero un pequeño detalle se le escapo, hoy su guapísimo y famoso novio, lo recogería al terminar sus clases, el pensó que quizás sería mejor irse por la otra puerta de salida, por lo menos se evitaría problemas , estaba seguro de la conmoción que usagui-san causaría , quizás esta vez el universitario , podría salirse con la suya , siempre le podía decir que tenia que salio con sus amigos ,

Todo estaba yendo muy bien, exactamente como lo había planeado pero como siempre había sobre estimado a su novio ,que ya ,lo habría previsto desde mucho antes.

En la puerta trasera se encontraba un hermoso carro deportivo de color rojo y un joven muy atractivo de cabellos plateados que brillaba con los rayos del sol , el viento revoloteaba su hermosa y fina cabellera, sus ojos seductores brillaban con intensidad , su sonrisa encantadora se dibujo en su rostro varonil.

Misaki no podía dejar de mirarlo y se dejo cautivar por el .

-_" reacciona, ¡no te dejes engañar! , el parece un Príncipe , pero no lo es, todo eso es una fachada, debajo de todo ese acto de Príncipe Encantador , se esconde un lobo disfrazado de oveja que no sabe hacer nada ; es un ocioso , un pervertido que me utiliza para sus novelas raras , pero ¿porque que siento que mi corazón se va a salir de mi pecho ?_"

El muchacho reacciono con rapidez y camino hacia la dirección opuesta tratando de simular el no haberlo visto, pero alguien jalo de su muñeca con gran fuerza.

- _oye que haces suéltame , todos nos están viendo, ¡usagui-san ya déjame!_

- te dije que vendría a recoger.

- _no me dijiste, ¡ya déjame ir! ._ _demandando con fuerza._

- mientes misaki, si te sigues resistiendo te voy a besar y no me van a importar las consecuencias para ti.

El muchacho enrojecido hasta las orejas , asintió con la cabeza.

-misaki (demando) _- ¡ya estamos en el auto! , ya me puedes soltar , deja mi muñeca no es como si me fuera a escapar del auto , no soy un tonto ._

- deja de actuar como un niño . El escritor lo dijo en forma de recriminación y dejo salir un suspiro.

_- ¡no sé, __de qué estás hablando usagui! , no soy un niño ¡ya basta ! , déjame, es suficiente , no te burles de mi , ya veras creceré grande y fuerte seré todo un macho y te arrepentirás ._

_-_si, claro . mientras sonreía en forma burlesca y prendía su cigarro .

El sabía perfectamente que misaki estaba avergonzado hasta la raíz de su propia cabellera y eso causaba en el mucho placer , el ver a su amado de cabellos castaños y bellos ojos , eso encendía en él un deseo enorme de besarlo era como batallar contra sus propios deseos , aunque sabía que eso solo causaría un rechazó en misaki, así que decidió no hacerlo por ahora, pero él no lo soltaría .

Su mano bajo la fuerza con la que cogía la muñeca de misaki,

Para luego dejarla con suavidad, con la intensión de dirigirse hacia su mano y cogerla con gran delicadez, sus manos se entrelazaron perfectamente palma a palma.

Misaki aun no podía descifrar lo que sentía, estaba tan nervioso, y lo peor era que no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez más, con el solo contacto de sus manos, el podía escuchar a su agitado y afligido corazón latir con mas fuerza aumentando, con cada respiración que el daba, tanto que le llegase a doler, el cual se sincronizo con un cosquilleo que nacía de sus entrañas. Un frió reconfortante , que provino de la ventana del auto , acaricio su rostro .

Todo su cuerpo quemaba y un calor emergente de sus mejillas las tiño de un hermoso color rojo carmesí , toques suave de electricidad pasaban por cada milímetro de su piel, el tratar de respirar se le hacía más difícil. Trago saliva para tratar de calmarse y recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Pero al verlo a su costado, el parecía muy complacida , hasta poder ver una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su novio y eso causaba un gran fastidio , _¿Por qué?_ , usagui se veía tan tranquilo, mientras que el se encontraba muy alterado y con todos sus sentimientos revueltos uno contra otro ;

"ahí sintió la gran diferencia de edades ", un dolor estrujo su pecho, le dolía tanto que su cuerpo no lo podía contener y se reflejaba en sus ojos, que se fueron humedeciendo , su novio tenía sus sentimientos claros por MISAKI , mientras que para el todo era muy confuso, todo era un caos entre si y no era capaz de decir con facilidad lo que sentía por _usagui, "¿acaso esto es amor ? si es asi , me duele o me duele porque lo amo."_

El celular de misaki sonó con mucha insistencia, volviéndolo a su realidad: .

- _Halo, hola sempai, si...si mañana voy a estar ahí ok, entonces mañan…_ (Su novio Interrumpió con la conversación , introduciendo su lengua , misaki era débil a sus besos, sentía a su cuerpo flaquear pero tenía que resistir )

- _usagui-san que crees que estás haciendo, estaba hablando con sempai._

El escritor colgó el celular de misaki y lo guardo.

- misaki ya te dije que no quiero que nadie se interponga en el tiempo que estamos juntos

-¡deja _ya! de ser tan celoso, solo estaba hablando con él_ ?

-¿de qué? Conversabas con el.

- _ya te dije que confiaras en mi usagui_

- no me has respondido, ¿de que estás hablando con él?

- _tu tampoco me has respondido, ya basta suéltame la mano, no me gusta._

- "no''

-¡_usagui… que haces! suéltame, estas manejando es peligroso._

Oportunamente el semáforo cambio a rojo , el carro paro en seco.

-"cállate''. Mientras las manos de usagui se deslizaban de manera juguetona debajo de la camisa del universitario.

_-¡ya suéltame! , no me beses cuando estas manejando ten cuidado._

- el semáforo esta en rojo, y tengo que hacer una pausa. - Sus ojos brillaban con una malicia que solo podía estar acompañada, con las noches de pasión.

_-¡no….no yo no he dicho eso! , aun que el semáforo este en rojo estas en modo de conductor, no en modo de ataque._

**_ bueno eso es todo amigos, jajaja!_**

**si le gusto dejen su comentario y si no siéntase libre a criticar como ya les dije , espero que les haya gustado , de todas maneras voy a seguir escribiendo , por que me gusta mucho esta pareja..**

**# nota : la manera en que yo describí los sentimientos de misaki , solo son mi punto de vista , trate de hacer lo mejor que pude , gracias.**

**Cuídense! bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola continuando con el segundo capítulo , este capítulo es un poco mas explicito y un poco más fuerte , a mi parecer, pero espero que les guste y siéntanse libre a criticar, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero me gustan sus historias, disfrútenla y comenten si deseen gracias….**

**Rate: MA**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, el manga es propiedad de nakamura shungiku , es una historia ficción yaoi... si no les gusta el yaoi no lo lean por favor , gracias.**

**# Pero a los que si les gusta, siéntase libre a darme más ideas y disculpen mis horrores ortográficos, GRACIAS.**

**Una cosa más, como dije anteriormente la historia es larga, así que tengan me paciencia.**

**SENTIMIENTOS INTERNOS** -II- Misaki X Usagui

-entonces estaría bien si el carro se detiene.

_- "no….no yo no he dicho eso''_

-"¡Entonces!'' ¿que quieres decir misaki?

-"...…"

El cuerpo del escritor estaba sobre su joven amante , incitándolo a dar una respuesta.

misaki sentía su peso , y veía a su prematuro cuerpo reaccionar "¿cómo era posible que ese hombre no fuese consiente del poderío que tiene , siendo capaz de detener el corazón del joven universitario ?'' , su rostro se encontraba a pulgadas de las de él.

Misaki cerro los ojos y aguanto la respiración lo mas que pudo, en un acto de rebeldía hacia el hombre que él se negaba amar .

Sin embargo el escritor lo obligo a mirarlo, presionando su masculino pecho en símbolo de superioridad ,

En segundo sus ojos se encontraron y solo su corazón palpitaba ,ya que, su cuerpo carecía de voluntad por el solo acto de mirarse,

Trago saliva porque eso era lo único que podía hacer , sus mejillas volvían a quemar coloreando su rostro en un hermoso carmesí .

Los ojos de su novio tenían la mirada fija y un brillo especial que lo hacía estremecer , "_por favor que cambie el semáforo__" ,_

ese era su único anhelo ya que el perdía fuerza con cada segundo .

En cuanto el universitario movió su rostro, su novio mordió su oído, haciendo que este gimiera al instante.

-**"MISAKI"**-

Con solo decir su nombre , él ardía sintiendo palpitación por cada milímetro de piel .

El escritor veía, el rostro del muchacho tornandoce en colores derivados del rojo y rosa ,

A el ,le hacía feliz, el saber que , misaki nunca había estado en una relación amorosa y el es su primer amor, su primera pareja,

, _**" él lo sabía "**_ , pero; _**" eso no era suficiente , sabía que los celos y tratarlo a veces como un objeto , era una forma cruel ,infantil y posesiva de demostrar sus propios miedos e inseguridades con las que el había crecido en Inglaterra "** , tratando de competir con su padre por, el amor de su madre , _pero eso a su corazón no le importaba , ya que, sus acciones hacían lo opuesto, tratando de presionar al joven de cabellos castaños a que le muestra sus sentimientos , empujándolo a sus limites.

Las suplicas dieron efecto y el semáforo cambio a verde ,

Su novio volvió al sitio de conductor abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Misaki tratando de ocupar sus pensamientos en otra cosa recordó que no tenía su celular.

- "usagui'' ¡devuélveme mi celular!

-te lo devolveré si me besas

- "¡deja ya de reírte! Y dame mi celular''

- "misaki, ya llegamos aprovecha ahora o lo quieres hacer en el ascensor, eso suena divertido, ¿qué te parece?'' .Desafiándolo con la mirada, no podía evitar pensar que quizás si lo seguía empujando, su joven amante lo haría.

- "¡ya te dije ,que no soy ningún exhibicionista!''

- "¡entonces…!'' hazlo ahora o en la casa eso depende de ti.

-"¡ya deja de jugar conmigo y dámelo!''

- "¡mm…. MISAKI!'' Ya te dije Todo depende de ti, "¿aunque no creo que puedas hacerlo o sí?''

- "¡claro que si puedo!'' solo que no quiero y sobre todo cuando no hay necesidad de hacerlo, solo dame mi celular.

- ¡claro que si la ahí!" Y sabes es que es mucha, pero no puedes hacerlo''.

- "¡Si puedo ya verás! Te lo demostrare.''

- "¡así, mm…!'' eso me parece muy interesante no puedo esperar para verlo.

Misaki no sabía cómo actuar , sabía que su novio no le daría su celular a menos que lo bese y él quería demostrarle que él es capaz de hacer lo , y dejar de ser tan inmaduro.

_"¿Qué hago ¡DIOS AYÚDAME...! , otra vez caí en su estúpido juego , pero esta vez lo haré, yo ganare solo tengo que besarlo?''_ , su corazón bombeaba el doble de sangre , "_solo tengo que hacerlo, no es tan difícil , ahora me acerco_, _solo es un beso no es gran cosa_ ,_no es como si fuera mi primera vez , lo odio , lo __haré_….. '', se repetía una y otra vez .

El rostro de determinación de su joven amante lo hacía más atractivo, por primera vez misaki le robaría un beso , su rostro estaba muy rojo.

Misaki realmente es adorable , solo tenía que esperar pacientemente "como un cazador espera a su presa'', pero la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes , era una agonía y con los segundos se tornaba en tortura .

En cuanto a Misaki , el ya se había acercado bastante como para besarlo.

El sonido del celular de usagui, interrumpió la acción del muchacho.

- ¡halo, aikawa!

- ¡Usamí sensei,! "¿donde rayos esta ? , ¡ven acá y termina tus malditos manuscrito de una buena vez! ''

_"Casi lo hago, casi lo beso, ¿por que nadie me entiende? , para un chico como yo, todo esto no es nada fácil realmente pensé que moriría de vergüenza ''._

- "¿dónde estábamos?'' . Cerrando su celular y Prestándole atención a misaki.

- "¡usagui!'' no has terminados tus manuscritos.

-lo haré ni bien me des un beso como lo prometiste y te devolveré tu celular.

- ¡oye termina tus manuscritos de una buena vez ! "¿quien te crees que eres?''

-"USAMI-SAMA"

- ¡ah...! _- "este tipo es de lo PEOR, realmente cree que puede hacer lo que se le de la gana, pobre" aikawa'', tener que pasar por lo mismo unan y otra vez , debería darle una lección para que deje de ser tan presumido''_

- "aikawa nos espera arriba así que apúrate y bájate, no soy tu madre para andarte reprendiendo, por que el niño no hizo su tarea''.

- "¡no quiero!''. Formándose un puchero en sus labios , un hombre comportándose como un niño malcriado, eso le causaba gracia al universitario .

Misaki salió del auto riéndose y cerró la puerta

El escritor se apresuro el paso para poder encontrar lo antes que él pudiera alejarse del auto.

- "¡usagui!'' ¿Qué haces eso duele?

-"¡Ya dejam….! ''

el pequeño universitario fue arrinconado contra la oscura pared y aunque el no divisaba luz , el podía reconocer a la persona que bloqueaba su camino el roze de sus labios fueron remplazado por suaves mordiscos.

-"MISAKI'', "¿ya que no me quieres besarme?'', ¡tendré que enseñarte como se hace!.

- "m...m''-

-"¡espera usagui….!'' acá no.

- entonces en el carro

- "¡no….!'' espera.

Sus besos se convirtieron en azúcar derretida provocando una dulce sensación en su lengua.

Una de sus manos llego hasta la cintura del joven ,que, luego desapareció debajo del polo y toco su piel , mientras , la otra acariciaba la mejilla ruborizada ,el universitario fue violentamente empujado contra la columna de la pared , el escritor sintió al muchacho temblar entre sus brazos.

Hipnotizado por los ojos dilatados de color purpura ,

los ojos del escritor reflejaban su deseo sexual, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo del universitario , perdiendo la poco cordura que poseía .

-" m...m " "¡usagi no! alguien nos puede ver ''.

- entonces que nos vean " misaki''

- "¡deja de decir esas cosas! yo no soy así ''.

- "solo déjate llevar por mi''

- "¡no, no quiero!''

Sus besos lo asfixiaban dejándolo sin aliento y en busca de aire.

- ¡usagui….! para ya

-" te deseo misaki''

- ¡oye déjame!," no pongas ahí tu mano '' .

Usagui lo jalo del brazo hacia el carro, abriendo la puerta , entrando los dos.

- ¡oye !" quiero bajarme''

el muchacho se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto y su atractivo novio se sitúo sobre el

Tirando de su brazo para acercarse mas y besárlo ,

Pero la sensación de insatisfacción crecía en el "_era posible que el se hubiera vuelto un adicto a misaki ''_,

Por un momento su mente se nublo , los movimientos de sus labios y lengua exploraban la cavidad del muchacho ,

Si eso se pudiese describir seria como un helado cremoso derritiéndose en pleno verano o con sabores seria dulce pero un poco cítrico en la punta de la lengua haciendo que este desee por mas ,

Sus manos lo desvistieron rápidamente ,

tenia que admitir que su piel era suave, como la seda más fina de color pálido , enredo sus dedos en los cabellos del castaño ,

EL parecía no hacer ninguna resistencia a sus besos , sus poros seguían emanando, un exquisito olor a sexo ,

Su nariz rozaba su delicado cuello , jugando con el,

el escritor dejaba marcas impresas de propiedad, que solo el podia hacer,

- " ¡MISAKI!'' Su lengua humedecía su pecho, lo cual , era algo muy placentero y no podía negarlo.

el castaño , sonrojado hasta las raíz de su cabellera trataba de evitar contacto visual ,mientras que sus bellos se erizaban con cada exhalación .

- "usagui espera no, no puedo respirar.''

El beso fue profundo y brusco

- "lo siento'' seré mas gentil.

sus piernas fueron separadas y el se posiciono entre ellas con gran rapidez ,

Quería que su joven amante disfrutara ,pero antes de prepararlo, saco de su bolsillo un gel lubricante, vaciando el contenido en su mano,

Introduciendo uno de sus dedos con el gel , el muchacho se resistió y se tenso por acción propia , pero luego su cuerpo comenzó a arquear,

introdujo el segundo dedo ,

El castaño se mordía los labios para evitar a sus gemidos salir ,los moviéndose de sus dedos siguieron en forma circular,

Hasta que su cuerpo ya se hubo preparado , bajo su bragueta e introducio su miembro con suavidad ,

Sus cuerpos por fin se unieron adhiriendoce perfectamente , absorto , su cuerpo respondía con vehemencia ,

El cuerpo ardiente de usagui parecía no bajar su temperatura

El universitario no podía evitar preocuparse "_ no podía ser normal_ ,_quizás el estaba enfermo_ ''pero el ritmo con el que seguía estando dentro de su cuerpo ,

No bajaba , todo lo contrario, se incrementaba con cada movimiento ,el definitivamente no parecía estar enfermo ,

El muchacho, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ,al ver el Fuerte y Varonil cuerpo de su novio,

Lo cogió por las caderas, aumentando el baiven de cada penetración haciéndola mas profundo y llegando al climax ,

Misaki sentía mucho placer y una vergüenza tonta ,

sus labios no pudieron contener mas los gemidos de su cuerpo extaciado ,

sus brazos se hubieron colocados sobre los anchos hombros de usagi abrazándolo con fuerza .

el escritor , se sorprendió , al escuchar lo jadeos de su joven amante , viendo como disfrutaba del sexo,

, siendo capaz de despojarse de sus ataduras de vergüenza al que estaba acostumbrado,

Sonrió , sacando la lengua para saborear sus dulces labios , que se convirtieron en , un delicioso néctar pulposos,

Las facciones del escritor , son bellas , el pensar en decirle novio,le era aun difícil, pero eso es usagui "su novio'' ,misaki siguió preocupado por el

mientras que sus palabra salían teñidas de placer.

-"usagui, '' "este… estás enfermo''

- "a… '' ¿porque?-

- "es que estas muy caliente''

- ¡sí, estoy enfermo! ¿ dime; serás mi enfermera? "¡ m...m! ''(riendo)

**Hasta la próxima amigos!**

"_**Bueno espero que lo les haya gustado, estoy abierta a críticas. '' **_

**Y otra vez si deseen comenten o denme mas ideas, gracias a los que leyeron y a los que no, pues espero que si leen mi historia les guste.**

**Cuídense!bye!**


End file.
